Une semaine pour te reconquérir
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Suite de "comment j'ai séduis mon prof". On retrouve Ciel et Sebastian 10 ans plus tard. Ciel a maintenant 25 ans et Sebastian 40 ans. Tout semble paisible dans leur couple quand le soir de leurs 10 ans de relation, Ciel dit à Sebastian qu'il veut le quitter et qu'il l'a trompé. Ne voulant pas laisser partir son amoureux, Sebastian lui demande une semaine pour le reconquérir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les mauvaises nouvelles tombent toujours au mauvais moment.

Dix ans avaient passés et Ciel et Sebastian étaient toujours ensemble.

Sebastian toujours à son poste de professeur mais il avait décidé de changer de lycée.

Ciel était dans la vie active.

Ils vivaient toujours ensemble.

Ils allaient fêter leurs 10 ans de vie commune, Sebastian avait prévu un dîner en tête à tête avec son amoureux.

Il avait même prévu une bague en signe d'appartenance et il comptait lui faire une autre surprise.

Le soir même, Sebastian attendait son amoureux.

Ciel ouvra la porte.

Il vit la surprise de Sebastian.

-On est censé fêter quoi ce soir ?

-Tu as vraiment du mal avec les dates, cela fait 10 ans que l'on vit ensemble.

-Ah déjà ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est vite passé.

Ils dinèrent ensemble.

-C'était super bon, tu cuisines mieux que moi.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très doué pour cela, plaisanta Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian s'éclipsa et revenu avec une boite.

-Sebastian, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de mariage.

Ciel ouvrit la boite et découvrit une bague.

-Tu es sûr que cela ne va pas attirer l'attention ?

-Non on croira que tu es marié avec une femme. J'ai autre chose mais c'est plus personnel.

Sebastian présenta devant Ciel un dossier, il lut de quoi il s'agissait. Il était écrit « demande d'adoption ».

-Sebastian, je ne suis pas sûr…

-Je sais que l'on a déjà parler et tu n'étais pas super confiant, même si cela prend des années je suis prêt à le faire avec toi, tu le veux ?

Ciel s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Sebastian, écoutes-moi, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je veux que l'on se sépare et je t'ai trompé avec un autre.

-Ciel, pourquoi soudainement, j'ai fais quelque de mal ou qui t'a blessé ? Tu comptais me le dire quand et tu m'as trompé avec qui ?

-Un mec d'un soir dans un bar, ben c'est devenu chiant avec toi. On ne fait plus rien d'intéressant et tu es prévisible quand on couche ensemble. Il n'y a plus de passion ni de surprise et en plus tu es beaucoup plus vieux maintenant.

-Dis-moi il était mieux que moi ? Et pourquoi tu as couché avec un autre ? Comment tu oses me reprocher mon âge, j'étais déjà plus vieux que toi quand on a commencé.

-Je voulais voir si c'était mieux ailleurs et je n'ai pas été décu, menti Ciel.

-Il était vraiment que moi, quel âge ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vraiment mieux, il te surpassait, ah 25 ans comme moi. Je ne vais pas me forcer avec toi si je n'ai plus envie, en plus je ne t'aime plus.

Ciel s'enfoncait dans ses mensonges.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus vraiment ?

-Oui tout s'en va un jour, même les sentiments.

-Moi je t'aime toujours Ciel et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

-Ben fais comme tu veux je n'y peux rien. Ne t'inquiètes- pas, je partirai cette semaine, je vais chez ma mère en attendant de trouver un autre endroit.

-Ciel tu sais ce que j'ai dû supporter pour toi, tu me reproches d'être trop prévenant et attentionné.

Tu as du culot quand même, qui t'a supporté quand tu étais dans un état dépressif et quand tu as enfin décidé de te reprendre. J'ai été plus sympa que quiconque avec toi, tu aurais pu avoir pire.

Tu oses me reprocher mon âge ? Je dois te rappeler qui est venu me draguer ?

-Ben justement j'ai peut-être fais une erreur, tu aurai du me rembarrer.

-Tu me reproches de t'avoir laissé une chance ? Moi je n'ai aucuns regrets.

Ciel se détestait mentir mais pour le bien de son copain, il se forca.

-Je regrette d'avoir perdu ma jeunesse avec toi, j'aurai pu connaitre pleins de mecs.

-C'est pour cela que tu as été ailleurs, pour voir. C'est pathétique d'agir ainsi. Si tu ne veux pas d'un mec prévenant, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Je vais m'en aller alors.

-Attends Ciel, faisons un deal, donnes-moi une semaine pour te convaincre et si tu ne veux plus de moi, tu n'entendras plus de moi.

-Pas la peine, je connais déjà ma réponse.

-Allez une semaine, c'est le minimum que tu me doives.

-Ok mais tu promets de lâcher si je dis non ?

Oui je le ferai.

Ciel était sur le point de partir.

-Ciel quoi que tu penses moi je t'aime et cela ne changera jamais.

-Penses comme tu veux.

Ciel était partit.

-Je compte bien te reconquérir, crois- moi, pensa Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Il faut parfois mentir pour reconquérir.

Sebastian était en discussion avec Claude.

-Il t'a annoncé cela comme cela ?

-Oui tu te rends compte, après 10 ans, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il fasse cela ?

-Rien je pense, il est jeune, il s'est peut-être lassé de toi.

-J'ai quand même des doutes, il ne semblait pas sincère envers moi.

-Tu crois qu'il a menti ?

-Oui j'ai un doute mais je me demande pourquoi. Il ne semblait pas me détester, je suis sûr qu'il m'aime encore.

-S'il a menti, il a une raison, il faut que tu la découvres mais j'ai une idée.

-Laquelle ?

-Ben je sais qu'il fréquente le même site de tchat qu'Alois.

-Il allait sur un tchat ? Cela ne te gêne pas qu'il aille dessus ?

-Non il ne les voit pas en vrai les mecs.

-Depuis quand Ciel va dessus ?

-Ben quelques mois je pense, vus qu'Alois me l'a dit.

-Tu crois que le mec avec qui a couché vient de ce site ?

-C'est possible.

-Demandes à Alois son pseudo, je sais ce que je vais faire pour le découvrir.

Claude envoya un message à Alois.

« Tu es avec Ciel non ? Demande-lui son pseudo. »

« Le site ou je vais ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour Sebastian, il veut créer un faux profil. »

« Ok je vais demander ».

Alois discutait lui avec Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu lui as mentis ? Ce n'est pas plus simple de lui dire la vérité ?

-Non je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir assurer si on a une enfant ensemble.

Même si cela ne marche pas, il pourrait m'en vouloir. En le quittant, il peut être heureux et réaliser son souhait. Il va trouver un partenaire moins jeune et plus expérimenté que moi. Je l'aime, je ne veux que son bonheur.

-Je trouve cela terrible pour lui de lui mentir et de lui avoir dit tous ces mensonges.

-C'est pour son bien que je l'ai quitté.

-Tu vas toujours sur l'autre site ?

-Oui des fois, je pourrais me trouver un mec dessus.

-Tu as changé de pseudo depuis ?

-Non mais j'attire toujours que des pervers et de toute facon il y a ma photo.

Alois envoya un message.

« Il a le même pseudo et une photo apparemment. »

-Je t'enverrai son pseudo par message plus tard, il a mis une photo apparemment.

-Sérieux, il va affoler les pervers, cela ne me dit rien de bon.

-Tu l'avais trouvé dessus le mec ?

-Oui il doit toujours y être. Il vient des fois me rebrancher mais il était tellement mauvais pas comme Sebastian.

-Tu l'aimes toujours cela se voit.

-Oui toujours.

-Claude veut essayer un happening bar.

(Un happening bar, c'est un bar échangiste comme nos clubs ici. Ils seraient fermés aux étrangers et aux couples gays des fois, pareil pour les mecs en groupes. On m'a recommandé de ne pas y entrer si je voyage un jour ainsi que les host club qui ne sont pas déclarés légalement. Si vous voulez en savoir, plus google est votre ami. Merci le yaoi de nous apprendre un peu de culture là-dessus).

-Les bars échangistes ? Tu vas le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, cela peut être sympa non ?

-Non me faire mater par d'autres gens, pas mon truc.

-Il ne me forcera pas à y aller si je refuse mais je ne sais pas, cela me donne envie de voir comment cela se passe.

-N'y vas pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Plus tard le soir Ciel était connecté et Sebastian aussi.

-Voyons son pseudo, tiens c'est « Jeunehommeouvertàtout ». Il est sérieux avec ce genre de pseudo tout le monde va venir le voir. Ouvert à quoi d'abord ?

Ciel quand à lui, trouvait cela ennuyant.

-Pourquoi il y a que des pervers sur ce site ?

-Allons lui parler, et essayons de trouver le mec avec qui il a couché.

Ciel recu un message sur le tchat.

Jeunegay26ans dit « Salut beau gosse, je te tiens compagnie ? »

-Oh un mec de mon âge, il n'a pas mis de photo.

-Il va répondre ou pas, je me suis beaucoup rajeunie, espérons qu'il marche.

« Oui cela change des pervers de ce site, même âge ? »

« Oui, tu es vraiment ouvert à tout ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Tu cherches un mec ? »

« Non pas pour l'instant, je discute.

-Ah c'est bon signe, cela prouve que j'ai une chance encore. Maintenant découvrons pourquoi.

« Tu es en couple ? »

« C'est compliqué mais oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux rompre avec. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On est ensemble depuis 10 ans et cela devient la routine et au lit c'est devenu monotone. »

« Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas satisfais par lui ? Tu es actif ou passif ? »

« Passif mais j'aimerai bien essayer, il a toujours refusé sous prétexte que se faire prendre, il ne veut pas. »

« Ah pas top, tu as envie de quoi toi ? »

« Dominer un mec une fois pour voir. »

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec cela, il n'a pas l'air mécontent d'être un passif pourtant. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours refusé, je devrais le laisser essayer une fois pour lui faire plaisir.

« Moi je fais les deux. »

« Bien on pourrait s'entendre. »

-Cela semble l'intéresser, j'espère créer un intérêt plus que sexuel à ses yeux. »

Ainsi commenca les mensonges deux côtés, ce que cela donnerait, personne ne le savait encore.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que l'on rentre là-dedans ? demanda Alois.

-Oui je suis curieux pas toi ? répondit Claude.

-Je ne sais pas, je le fais pour toi uniquement, répondit Alois.

Ils rentrèrent dans le happening bar.

-Allons là-bas nous asseoir.

-Cela ressemble vraiment à un bar en apparence du moins, dit Alois.

Autour d'eux les gens commencaient à se chauffer.

-Si on se mettait dans l'ambiance nous aussi ? demanda Claude.

-On peut s'en aller ? demanda Alois.

-Maintenant qu'on est là autant en profiter, non ?

Claude défit la ceinture du pantalon de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Alois.

-Ce que tout le monde fait ici, profites et détends toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Il y a pleins de gens autour, répondit Alois gêné.

Claude prit entre ses mains le sexe de son compagnon et s'exerca à la satisfaire.

-Arrêtes les gens vont me voir.

-Te voir quoi jouir ? plaisanta Claude.

Alois ne put se retenir longtemps et finit par venir.

-Tout le monde m'a vu, dit Alois encore plus gêné.

-Je trouve cela super excitant, tu sais, j'ai envie de te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, répondit Claude.

-Non ne fais pas plus, dit Alois.

Claude retira le tee shit d'Alois.

Il savait exactement ou son partenaire était le plus sensible.

-N'y touches pas, tu sais très bien comment je réagis.

-Oui je sais, répondit Claude avec un sourire pervers.

Claude joua intentionnellement avec les tétons de son partenaire, ce qui ne laissait pas Alois indifférent.

-Non arrêtes, c'est trop.

-Tu aimes que les gens te voient apparemment, tu es un sacré pervers.

Alois senti encore la gêne montait d'un cran.

-Allons jusqu'au bout, tu m'as donné grave envie de te prendre.

Claude enleva son pantalon puis pénétra Alois.

-Pas devant tout le monde.

-Pourtant tu sembles excité par la situation, regardes en bas tu es encore dur.

Alois ne voulait pas l'avouer mais la situation l'excitait particulièrement.

Claude voulait voir les limites de son partenaire.

-Ne fais pas les deux en même temps.

-Pourtant cela ne semble pas te déplaire, tu aimes que je la touche en même temps.

Claude exercait son va et vient et masturbait Alois.

-C'est beaucoup trop, je vais venir.

-Moi aussi, allez ne te gêne pas.

Ils vinrent en même temps.

-Tu sais que je n'aurai fait cela que pour toi, Claude.

-Je sais, je t'aime toujours après tout ce temps.

-Moi aussi, rentrons maintenant.

Alois se rhabillait et Claude aussi quand il apercu un visage familier.

-Cela ne serait pas Natsu ? demanda Claude.

-Si c'est lui, pourquoi on tombe sur lui ici, je suis grillé, se lamenta Alois.

-Je vais lui parler, restes ici.

-Qu'est- ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda Alois.

Claude alla vers Natsu, bien occupé avec un autre mec.

-Alors comme cela on est passif ? plaisanta Claude.

-Qui est ce ? demanda son copain.

-Personne, continue.

-Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour, c'est bien dommage que tu ai échappé à la prison, les ordures dans ton genre c'est leur place.

-Comment cela, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda son copain.

-Il n'est pas au courant, tu ne lui as pas dit ? Ton copain est un violeur en liberté, répondit Claude.

-Attends, tu as violé un mec ? demanda son copain.

Il s'arrêta de suite.

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? demanda Natsu.

-Je ne veux pas d'un violeur comme copain, je m'en vais.

-Cela alors, tu aurais dû lui dire, tant pis pour toi, dit Claude.

-Au moins, moi je ne suis pas un pédophile de prof.

Natsu se prit un coup violent dans la tête.

-Il est majeur et je préfère être un pédophile qu'un violeur, recommences à dire des trucs du genre et tu auras plus.

-Tu l'auras cherché, fais bien attention à ton copain, il pourrait lui arriver des choses pas très sympa.

-Essaie et tu finis à l'hôpital.

Natsu se prit un autre coup bien plus violent que le premier.

Les gens autour semblait étonné.

Claude revenue vers Alois.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

-Parce que c'est un connard, viens on s'en va et ne l'approches pas si tu le croises.

-Je sais j'ai plus 15 ans, tu es trop surprotecteur, faut arrêter.

-Je le suis parce que je t'aime, tu préfères que je ne me soucie pas de toi ?

-Claude je sais mais arrêtes.

Ils rentrèrent.

Le soir suivant, Alois rentrait de son travail.

Natsu avait prévu son coup, il savait par quel chemin Alois rentrait.

-Tiens Natsu, on m'a dit de t'éviter donc salut.

-Ou tu crois aller comme cela ? demanda Natsu en lui donnant un coup assez violent dans le ventre.

-Tu es malade ma parole.

-Viens avec moi, on a des comptes à régler, ton copain m'a fait perdre le mien, tu dois payer pour lui.

-Rêves pas, je ne suis pas un connard comme toi.

Natsu se fit encore plus violent.

-Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas.

-Ok.

Claude de son côté s'inquiétait, son compagnon était en retard.

-Il devrait déjà être là.

Claude l'avait espionné discrètement et savait ou il passait et le temps qu'il prenait.

-Essayons de l'appeler.

Claude appela mais Alois ne répondit pas.

Pour cause, Alois était en mauvaise posture.

Natsu était décidé à se venger et une montagne de coup s'abattait sur Alois.

-Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux que tu restes un connard.

-La sonnerie du portable retentit.

-Tiens c'est ton chevalier servant qui appelle.

Natsu cassa le téléphone portable d'Alois.

-Il ne te trouvera pas comme cela, tu vas faire comment sans lui ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mon mec pour me défendre, répondit Alois.

-Oui on va voir cela.

Natsu ne s'arrêta pas et Alois se retrouva le nez en sang.

Claude pendant ce temps, faisait le chemin pour retrouver son compagnon quand il tomba sur eux.

-Natsu, sale enfoiré, je le pressentais.

Après avoir mis par terre Natsu, il alla vers Alois.

-Oh la vache, tu es bien amoché, tu as mal quelque part ?

-Oui partout, je n'allais pas me battre avec lui.

-Restes là.

Claude alla vers Natsu à terre.

-Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? C'est plus qu'un soucie mental là, je t'avais prévenue non, tu vas finir à l'hôpital.

-Non arrêtes Claude, il ne vaut pas le coup.

-Si je ne fais rien, il va continuer.

-Je t'en prie, laisses-le et partons.

Claude écouta Alois.

-Ok mais toi que je ne te revois plus et si tu retentes quelque chose, tu es mort cette fois ci.

-Il n'avait qu'à accepter mes excuses, ton copain, il l'a bien cherché ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Claude voulu le frapper mais Alois l'en empêcha.

-Allons-y.

Plus loin Claude emmena Alois dans sa voiture.

-Tu ne pourras pas aller bosser comme cela, on va aller à l'hôpital.

-Comment tu savais ou j'étais ? Tu as mis une puce comme Sebastian ? demanda Alois.

-Non je sais par ou tu passes, je t'ai déjà suivie pour voir qui tu croisais.

-Tu es pire que jaloux, ma parole, je t'ai déjà dit d'…

Claude coupa Alois en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime, c'est pour cela que je suis jaloux des autres mecs, sois sûr que je ne te laisserai à aucun autre.

-Claude, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à cela ? Cela m'énerve quand tu agis comme cela. Mais je t'aime quand même.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Alois avait eu deux semaines d'arrêt de travail.

Sebastian inquiet était venu.

-Ce mec là il n'arrêtera jamais décidément.

-Non on a porté plainte mais je doute que cela bouge.

-Ciel doit passer, cela ne te gêne pas Sebastian ? demanda Alois.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis, il me manque.

-Et ce faux profil cela avance, tu as appris des choses ? demanda Claude.

-Non je cherche encore le mec avec qui il a couché mais au moins je l'éloigne des autres mecs, il a un pseudo inquiétant, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne lui a pas dit que c'était toi, mais j'espère que tu lui diras la vérité, dit Alois.

-Oui je serai bien obligé, tout me manque, sa présence, ses lèvres et le fait de dormir avec, je dors quasiment plus.

-Il semble fatigué aussi, je pense qu'il réfléchit beaucoup sur vous deux, il t'aime encore, j'en suis sûr, dit Alois.

-Oui il dort 3 heures par nuit, répondit Claude.

Ciel entra à ce moment-là. Il semblait épuisé.

-Tout va bien Ciel ? demanda Alois.

-Oui je dors peu mais ca va.

-Ciel …

-Sebastian …

Le silence entre eux était pesant.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, fais attention, dit Sebastian.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alois je suis désolé tu as l'air en mauvaise posture, répondit Ciel.

-On n'y peut rien c'est un malade, j'ai eu deux semaines d'arrêt.

-Je suis amorphe, je peux aller dormir un peu sur le canapé.

-Oui tu peux, dit Claude.

Ciel partit, à peine assit, il s'endormit.

-Il me fait de la peine mais il est si distant avec moi, j'aimerai tellement le prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu peux tant qu'il dort, viens prendre un café, tu as l'air pire que lui, répondit Claude.

Dans le salon Ciel était collé à Sebastian.

-Réflexe inconscient, plaisanta Claude.

-Il est si mignon quand il dort.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Claude.

Ciel par logique alla sur Sebastian et se colla à lui.

-Il doit rêver de toi sûrement.

-Oui, cela m'avait tellement manqué, j'aimerai qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Ciel finit par se réveiller.

-Ah désolé, Sebastian …

-Ne t'excuses pas, restes comme cela même tu me manques tellement, j'ai envie que tu reviennes, dit Sebastian.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense…

-Tu agis de manière contradictoire, tes gestes sont automatiques et tu préfères être distant avec moi.

-Si c'était si simple…

-Cela l'est dis- moi que tu ne veux plus de moi et je disparaitrais, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian …

Ciel se perdit dans les yeux de son amant et ne put se résoudre à s'en détacher.

Sebastian trop tenté embrassa Ciel qui ne put y résister.

Le simple baiser se transforma en une recherche plus intense de la part de Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais si vous pouviez ne pas le faire sur le canapé.

-Tu parles, monsieur j'aime me faire regarder et on l'a fait pleins de fois dessus, dit Alois.

-Tu veux le dire à tous les voisins aussi ? demanda Claude.

-Cela n'avait pas l'air de te gêner de le faire devant des inconnus alors qu'un canapé, plaisanta Alois.

-Veuillez m'excusez je ne vous raccompagne pas, je dois lui dire deux mots.

-On comprend, on va chez nous ?

-Oui, allons-y, répondit Sebastian.

De loin, ils entendaient Alois et Claude.

-Dis donc tu as beau être mal au point, tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, je vais te donner de quoi parler.

-On n'a dit rien de physique pendant deux semaines à l'hôpital.

-Au contraire, tu guériras très vite avec moi, répondit Claude.

-On ne devrait pas le laisser ? demanda Ciel.

-Non ils peuvent se débrouiller, allons-y.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivé chez eux, les vêtements étaient vite tombés.

-Tu as dit que j'étais trop prévenant et que c'était ennuyant, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

-Oui je le veux, Sebastian, faisons- le.

-Pourquoi avec moi, si l'autre mec était mieux que moi tu devrais retourner avec, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne l'aime pas lui …

-Ciel si on continu je ne serai pas forcément aussi prévenant que d'habitude, tu veux du changement, tu vas en avoir.

-Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai envie de toi.

-Je te prend au mot, j'ai quelques trucs qui devraient nous amuser.

Sebastian sorti des menottes.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé, je suppose.

-Depuis quand tu as ces trucs ? demanda Ciel.

-Un moment.

Sebastian attacha Ciel avec les menottes au lit.

-Sebastian, ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Non comme cela j'aurai le contrôle total sur toi, c'est excitant non ? demande Sebastian.

-Un peu.

Sebastian sorti un bandeau.

-Ne rien voir cela peut décupler les sensations.

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

Sebastian banda les yeux de son amant.

-Tu as combien de truc dans le genre ? demanda Ciel.

-Oh un dernier qui te plaira peut-être.

Sebastian sorti un vibromasseur du tiroir.

-Tu n'en as jamais testé, c'est l'occasion, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas réagir.

-Qu'est- ce qui fait ce bruit ? demanda Ciel qui ne voyait rien.

-Tu vas voir.

Sebastian enleva le boxer de Ciel et introduit l'objet en lui.

-Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir, c'est bizarre.

-Je n'ai jamais testé personnellement, je suis impatient de voir s'il te satisfait plus que moi.

-Enlèves le c'est trop bizarre, dit Ciel.

-Non on va le laisser un peu pour voir.

Ciel sentait l'objet comme une présence désagréable.

Sebastian avait les mains baladeuses.

-Tu aimes quand je te les touche ?

-Oui beaucoup mais enlèves le, cela n'est pas tenable.

-ils durcissent déjà et je n'ai fait que les toucher, c'est si désagréable que cela ?

-Non mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si tu le laisses.

-Je ne vais pas l'enlever tout de suite, tiens encore et tu auras ce que tu veux.

-Sebastian, tu es cruel.

-Je ne suis gentil non, mais c'est ce que tu voulais. Cela semble plaisant puisque tu bandes déjà.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel et le masturba.

-Pas les deux en même temps, à ce rythme-là.

-Ton visage semble dire le contraire pourtant.

Ciel était en pleine excitation.

-Je viens, Sebastian.

En effet Ciel éjacula sous les mains de Sebastian.

-Toujours rapide, comme d'habitude.

-Enlèves le maintenant, c'est toi que je veux.

-Tu veux que je te prenne, demandes le moi alors.

-Prends-moi Sebastian.

-Dis le de manière plus crue.

-Baises-moi Sebastian, tout de suite.

-Comme tu veux mais je ne compte pas être tendre.

Sebastian enleva le sex toys puis introduit un doigt.

-Tu sembles être plus excité par un jouet que moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi excité.

-Arrêtes de parler et fais-le.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

Il fit des vas et viens bien moins doux que d'habitude.

-Sebastian, moins vite.

-Je ne compte pas t'écouter, suis le rythme.

Sebastian allait de plus en plus vite.

-Sebastian, c'est trop, ralentis, je ne tiendrais pas.

-Tu aimes être pris sauvagement ?

-Non ralentis.

-Pourquoi ton expression dit le contraire alors ?

Ciel en effet semblait plus qu'à l'explosion.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et l'embrassa.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai à un autre, je serai le seul à voir cette expression et je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu m'appartiens.

-Sebastian, tu me fais peur quand tu dis cela.

-Viens avec moi.

-Je t'aime Sebastian.

Ciel se rhabillait.

-Je rentre chez ma mère.

-Tu peux rester si tu dors mieux ici, je dors mal sans toi.

-Non tu sais que je ne peux pas.

-Si tu m'aimes encore pourquoi tu veux me quitter ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire

-Accordes moi un cinéma alors.

-Si tu veux.

Ciel partit.

Sebastian reparti à la recherche du mec avec qui Ciel avait couché.

Il se connecta sur le tchat.

-Tiens il est connecté.

Jeunegay26ans dit : Salut beau gosse comment ca va ?

Jeuneouvertàtout dit : Moyen et toi ?

Jeunegay26ans dit : Pourquoi encore ton copain ?

Jeunehommeouvertàtout : Oui j'en ai marre de lui mentir mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il sait que je l'aime encore.

Jeunegay26ans dit : Ou est le problème avec lui ? Pourquoi tu lui mens ?

Jeunehommeouvertàtout dit : Pour qu'il trouve mieux que moi pour assurer, je ne veux pas le privé du bonheur de créer une famille.

Jeunegay26ans dit : expliques toi je ne comprends pas.

Jeunehommeouvertàtout dit : Je lui ai mentis, je veux le quitter parce que j'ai peur de ne pas assurer, il veut adopter et j'ai peur de ne pas assurer. On n'est pas sûr d'avoir un enfant et le regard des autres. Il mérite quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, pas une jeune comme moi.

-C'est donc pour cela qu'il veut me quitter, Ciel tu es un idiot !

Jeunegay26ans dit : Dis- lui la vérité, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiétes pour rien.

Jeunehommeouvertàtout dit : je ne sais pas, merci de m'écouter, je vais me coucher.

-C'est donc cela qu'il me cachait, Ciel, toujours à t'inquiéter pour si peu. Cherchons l'autre mec.

Sebastian avait le pseudo de la personne il attendait juste qu'il se connecte. Ce soir il avait de la chance.

-Tiens il est connecté.

Jeunegay26ans dit : Je cherche un plan cul, cela te tente ?

Untroupourtoi dit : Ouais ou et quand ? Tu es quoi toi ?

Jeunegay26ans : Je suis actif en manque, dans le squat près de la gare. 20h00 demain.

Untroupourtoi dit : Ok

-Dis donc ce mec dit oui facilement, on va enfin découvrir, si tu es mieux que moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian était au rendez-vous.

Le mec arriva.

-T'es bien plus vieux que ton pseudo, tu as combien ?

-40 ans, qu'est-ce que cela te peut te foutre, tu seras que mon plan de ce soir.

-Oui, tu as amené les capotes ?

-Oui dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

Au moment de passer à l'acte, Sebastian pensa que c'était de la tromperie mais bon pour reconquérir Ciel, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Il pensa d'ailleurs à lui pour pouvoir assurer.

-Dis tu as couché avec d'autres mecs récemment ?

-Oui un mec pas top, je crois qu'il était insatisfait, il est parti au bout de 5 minutes.

-Ah bon ? Quel âge ?

-25 ans, il voulait voir s'il y avait mieux que son mec, un vrai cas celui-là. Il m'a sorti désole je ne peux pas le faire, j'aime trop mon mec finalement.

-Ah je vois.

Sebastian avait élaboré son plan. Il envoya un sms à Ciel pour lui dire de le rejoindre.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Rien contentes toi de ne pas me déconcentré, tais-toi.

Ciel recu le sms.

-Tiens pourquoi, il me demande de venir dans un squat ?

Ciel marcha jusque-là et vit sous ses yeux son mec en train de coucher avec le mec avec qui il avait couché.

-Sebastian, comment tu as osé ? Tu me dis de venir pour te voir me tromper ?

Sebastian s'arrêta et se rhabilla.

-Non on est quitte puisque tu as couché avec aussi. En plus tu m'as mentis tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout. Dans un sens, je suis rassuré parce que ce mec n'est pas bandant du tout.

Ciel gifla Sebastian puis parti.

-Ah toujours impulsif.

-C'est quoi ce plan ? C'est ton mec ?

-Oui tu m'as été très utile.

-Il a un grave souci ton mec si je n'ai pas su le satisfaire, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Je ne te permet pas, personne ne banderait pour toi de toute facon.

Plus loin, Ciel était sur un banc, il ne voulait pas rentrer, sa mère lui demanderait pourquoi il pleurait.

-Tu n'es pas rentré ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, et dégages je veux plus te voir.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je voulais voir avec qui tu l'avais fait et j'ai pensé à toi pour pourvoir assurer.

-Des excuses ouais, de toute facon je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Tu m'aimes et je t'aime, pourquoi tu veux me quitter.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

-Ciel je sais le mec avec qui tu parles sur le net, c'est moi.

-Comment tu as pu me mentir ?

-Ben je devais découvrir pourquoi tu me mentais toi-même. D'ailleurs ton pseudo, changes le j'ai peur que pleins de mecs louches te draguent.

-Tu es jaloux maintenant ?

-Toujours, je te l'ai dit, tu ne trouveras jamais un autre parce que je ferai en sorte qu'aucun mec ne t'approche et si tu t'enfuis, je te garderai près de moi.

-Sebastian, tu me fais vraiment peur là.

-je ferai tout pour toi, tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu m'as mentis. Tu as peur pour rien, je sais que tu vas assurer. Et sans toi je ne me vois pas fonder de famille. Au final peu importe c'est avec toi que je veux être.

-Sebastian, cela me fait peur, le regard des autres et je ne vais pas assurer, si je m'y prends mal ou que je lui fais mal ?

-On apprends sur le tas, je serai la aussi et j'ai peur aussi de ne pas assurer mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux des enfants avec toi.

-Sebastian je ferai mieux de rentrer.

La pluie se mit à tomber.

-Non rentres, c'est trop loin chez ta mère.

-Pour cette nuit uniquement.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-Tu peux prendre le lit, je prends le canapé.

-Ok.

Ciel ne pouvait pas dormir, il alla donc retrouver son compagnon sur le canapé.

Sebastian fut réveillé.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non plus depuis que je ne vis plus avec toi, ton odeur, ta présence me manque.

-Ciel moi aussi, reviens si tu veux, je n'attends que cela.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ciel se colla contre Sebastian.

-Je suis rassuré quand je suis comme cela.

-Moi aussi Ciel.

La nuit passa puis le lendemain matin.

-Je t'aime Ciel, tu le sais ?

-Oui je le sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis jamais ?

-Tu sais que cela n'a plus de sens quand tu le dis souvent et je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose.

Sebastian serra Ciel contre lui.

-Cela m'avait manqué, reviens vite.

Ciel parti.

Le soir même, Ciel avait accepté de revoir Sebastian.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au cinéma.

Natsu, toujours dérangé était décidé à encore en remettre une couche.

-Tiens Phantomhive, cela faisait longtemps.

-Encore toi, mais quand est-ce que tu vas lâcher les gens ? Je ne compte pas accepter tes excuses et mon ami tu le laisses tranquille.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, par contre on n'en a pas fini.

-Moi si dégages de ma vue.

-Tu crois que tu peux parler comme cela ?

Natsu immobilisa Ciel puis lui injecta une drogue.

-C'est quoi cela ?

-Cela te détendra.

Ciel perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre d'un appartement abandonné.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé, Phantomhive.

-Bordel, ou je suis et qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté ?

-Une légère drogue et tu es là ou personne ne viendra te chercher, même pas ton mec.

-Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

-Pour éviter que tu te défendes.

-Ma parole, tu es taré, cela n'a pas suffi une fois ?

-Non cette fois ci ce ne sera pas moi mais des mecs qui ont payés.

-Je suis mal barré, tu me détaches tout de suite.

-Non pas question.

Sebastian s'inquiétant regarda ou était son copain.

-Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je le suis à la trace mais il a dû avoir un problème, il est dans un coin isolé.

Sebastian parti immédiatement à sa recherche.

-Tiens cela doit être le premier client.

Natsu ouvrit la porte mais vit Sebastian.

-Mais comment tu fais pour le retrouver ?

-Son portable il a une puce.

Puis il mit un coup violent à Natsu.

-Attends, il y a quoi sur mon portable ?

-Je t'expliquerai après, toi pourquoi il est dans cette état ?

-Je l'ai drogué légèrement, tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, je ne te dirai pas avec toi.

-Ah bon ? On va voir cela.

Sebastian s'en prenna à Natsu jusqu'à qu'il craque.

-Ok je te le dis, ce n'est rien elle disparait en quelques heures.

-Merci mais si tu recommences, tu es mort.

Sebastian alla détacher Ciel puis le porta.

Dans la voiture, il s'expliqua enfin.

-J'ai mis une puce sur ton portable, c'est par sureté.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Depuis quand elle y est ?

-Depuis que l'on sort ensemble.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi, qu'en cas de situation du genre c'est utile.

-Tu l'enlèves dès demain.

-Ok mais elle est utile non ?

-Non tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi.

-C'est parce que je t'aime.

-Tu le dis tout le t …

Sebastian coupa Ciel par un baiser.

-Arrêtes de me couper tout le temps.

-Je ne te ramène pas, ta mère se poserait des questions et de toute facon tu aurai finis chez nous.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, dis donc.

A la maison, personne ne trouva le sommeil.

-Ciel j'ai encore du temps pour te convaincre, tu as changé d'avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, je t'aime j'ai envie de revenir.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie que tu reviennes.

-On a raté le film en fait.

-Pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien, Ciel tu peux m'accorder quelque chose ?

-Oui Sebastian.

-Quand je te demanderai de te dire je t'aime dis le moi mais quand je l'aurai choisi.

-Ok.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Un après-midi suivant.

Dans le cinéma, Ciel et Sebastian attendait l'heure de leur séance.

-Viens on a du temps devant nous.

-Ou cela ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian emmena Ciel dans les toilettes.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas le faire ici ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas, il emmena Ciel vers la première porte.

-Sebastian, c'est un cinéma, je sais que j'ai dit mais j'aimerais qu'on en reste à un lit pour faire ce genre de chose.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était toujours pareil non ? Je fais en sorte que ce soit plus excitant.

-Oui mais on est à l'extérieur là.

Sebastian plaqua Ciel contre le mur et bloqua ses mains.

-j'aime avoir le dessus sur toi.

Sebastian ouvrit le pantalon de Ciel et mit sa main dans son boxer.

-Pas ici enfin.

-Pourtant tu réagis déjà.

Ciel en effet durcissait déjà.

Sebastian se servit habillement de ses mains tout en sachant l'effet sur Ciel.

-Je viens.

Ciel comme à son habitude partait toujours assez rapidement.

-J'aime ce côté impatient chez toi. J'ai amené une surprise qui devrait te plaire puisque tu avais aimé l'autre fois.

-Pas encore un sex toys ? Je te préfère toi.

Sebastian sorti un modèle plus petit cette fois.

Il l'introduisit en Ciel.

-Il est plus petit celui-là mais tu devrais bien le sentir.

-Tu comptes le laisser longtemps ?

-Oui pendant tout le film.

-Je ne tiendrais pas tout ce temps.

-Si tu tiens, tu auras une récompense après. Allez viens on va voir le film.

-Tu es sérieux ? Comment tu veux que je fasse pour me concentrer avec cela.

La séance commenca, Ciel évidemment ne put se concentrer.

Sebastian prenait un certain plaisir à jouer avec son partenaire.

A un moment Ciel voulu tenter de le retirer mais Sebastian vigilant l'en empêcha.

-Interdiction de l'enlever, mais je peux t'aider par contre sois silencieux, il y a des gens autour.

Sebastian défit la braguette de Ciel et prit en bouche son sexe.

-Pas ici.

-Pourtant ton corps dit autre chose.

Ciel prit sur lui pour se retenir.

-Rapide comme d'habitude, essaie de te concentrer sur le film maintenant.

Ciel essayait de suivre mais pas moyen et Sebastian prenait un certain plaisir à le toucher.

Sebastian passa sa main sous le tee shit de Ciel.

-Non pas ici.

-Personne ne regarde, ils sont tous concentrés sur le film.

Sebastian se servit habillement de sa langue, ce qui faisait toujours gémir son compagnon.

Le film fini, Ciel ne tenait plus.

Il alla vers les toilettes pour le retirer enfin quand Sebastian le coinca.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de l'enlever.

-Je n'en peux plus, retires le et assumes tes responsabilités.

-Supplies moi et je le fais.

-Je t'en supplie, retires le.

Sebastian retira le sex toys et vus à quel point son compagnon était excité.

Il le pénétra immédiatement sans retenu.

-Moins vite Sebastian.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui tu me l'as promis.

-Je t'aime mais vas moins vite.

-Ciel, je t'ai aimé au premier regard, je t'aime et je ne compte pas cesser d'aimer.

-Je sais. Embrasse-moi.

-Tes lèvres n'appartiennent qu'à moi seul.

Plus tard, en se rhabillant.

-Sebastian, viens vers moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Ciel gifla Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Tu as toujours l'air d'apprécier. Il faut savoir tu me reproches d'être trop prévenant et je change tu te plains.

-Il y a un juste milieu dans tout cela, en tous cas maintenant le lit et rien d'autre.

-Tu es sûr ? Il y a des endroits qui sont sympas à tester.

-Hors de question et arrêtes avec ces jouets.

-Tu es définitivement trop mignon.

-Arrêtes ou je m'en vais tout seul.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian était toujours dans sa reconquête envers Ciel, même s'il savait qu'il avait quasiment gagner.

-Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Surprise, c'est un endroit que tu connais déjà.

Ils arrivèrent devant le l'ancien lycée de Ciel.

-Mon ancien lycée, pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu as une idée en tête.

-Viens, rentrons.

-Tu as les clés ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui quand on m'a viré, j'ai menacé d'attaquer en proviseur en justice pour homophobie et j'ai pu négocier les clés, je ne savais pas que cela me servirait un jour, répondit Sebastian.

-On a le droit d'entrer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on est en période vacance, j'ai le droit.

-Tu es incroyable, toi, répondit Ciel.

-Merci.

-Ne sois pas fier de toi, répondit Ciel.

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée.

-Regardes, c'est là que l'on s'est rencontrer.

-Oui mais cela fait dix ans, dit Ciel en s'asseyant à sa table de l'époque.

-Je me souviens de n'avoir jamais pu me concentrer tellement tu me fixais bizarrement, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Ne te fiches pas de moi, j'étais jeune, ce n'est pas simple de savoir que l'on peut être rejeter par la personne que l'on aime.

-Je t'aurai dit oui dès la première minute mais j'hésitais parce que j'avais peur que tu prennes peur, draguer son élève ce n'est pas très moral, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Et tu as déjà eu d'autres idées ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je t'ai dit ce n'est pas moral, plaisanta Sebastian.

-On continue de visiter ? demanda Ciel.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Cela me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Ciel.

-Et si on en recréer d'autres ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je savais que tu avais une idée en tête pour m'amener ici.

-Tu ne me connais que trop bien, répondit Sebastian en poussant Ciel sur le lit.

-C'est un lit comme tu l'as demandé, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Sebastian, prends-moi directement aujourd'hui.

-Oh quelle impatience, comme tu veux, je ferai tout pour toi.

Sebastian céda donc à son jeune amant.

-Jamais je ne te céderai à un autre et si tu me fuis, je te courais toujours après, jamais je ne te lâcherai.

-Je sais, Sebastian ou veux-tu que je parte ? Il n'y a que toi pour moi. Je n'en aimerai pas un autre que toi, jamais.

-Ciel je t'aime.

-Sebastian, je viens, viens avec moi.

-Toujours Ciel, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, jusqu'à ma mort. Je veux que l'on vieillisse ensemble.

Ils virent ensemble et Sebastian pris possession des lèvres de son amant.

-Je tuerai pour toi, tu le sais ?

-Sebastian, tu es inquiétant des fois.

-Je repars en France pour les vacances, tu veux venir de nouveau ?

-Oui je pourrais prendre des congés, j'ai peur de pas comprendre encore, les panneaux, les menus.

-Je t'aiderai et puis tu as gardé ton niveau de lycée.

-J'ai beaucoup oublié depuis, répondit Ciel.

-Donnes-moi ta main.

Ciel donna sa main et Sebastian y passa la bague qu'il avait refusé.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est bien trop et je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir pareil.

-Tu es déjà un cadeau pour moi et regardes ce qu'il a écrit dessus.

-Je n'arrive pas à lire.

-Regardes il y a écrit « Tu es mon amour pour toujours, je t'aime et je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde ».

-Oh Sebastian, c'est trop, je ne le mérite pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu mérites le meilleur, je veux que l'on vieillisse ensemble et que l'on se tienne la main encore à 80 ans.

-Tu mourras avant que j'ai 80 ans, plaisanta Ciel.

-Comment tu feras sans moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, je prendrais un petit jeune, plaisanta Ciel.

-Tu me promets de la mettre pour moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais on va poser des questions au travail.

-Que répondras tu ?

-Que mon copain me l'a offerte, je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, répondit Ciel.

-Oh tu es trop mignon, je ne résiste pas, prêt pour un second round ?

-Plus que jamais, répondit Ciel.


	9. Chapter 9

Le temps passa vite et il était déjà temps des vacances.

Arrivé devant l'aéroport, Sebastian laissa sa voiture.

-Claude la ramène ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui.

Des heures en avion plus tard ou Ciel avait dormis mais pas Sebastian.

Ils arrivèrent à Paris.

-Cela ne change de la dernière fois, dit Ciel.

-Tu ne lis toujours pas les panneaux ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Ne te fiches pas de moi, ta langue est compliquée.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

-Je vais dormir, je n'ai pas dormi, dit Sebastian.

-Moi je ne suis pas fatigué, je fais quoi pendant que tu dors ? Si je sors je me perds.

-Vas au bar de l'hôtel.

Sebastian rattrapa son sommeil en retard et Ciel alla au bar.

-Une vodka, s'il vous plait.

Ciel fut servi.

-Je m'ennuis.

-Jeune homme vous êtes seul, dit l'homme âgé.

-Oui mon copain dort, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne parle pas très francais alors je ne peux pas sortir seul.

-C'est dommage, je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez.

-Non merci.

-Je suis assez âgé, je vous l'accorde mais je suis sensible au jeune homme dans votre genre. Quel âge avez-vous ?

-25 ans mais j'ai déjà un copain donc non.

-Les hommes fidèles sont rares de nos jours, votre copain a de la chance.

-Je sais, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, je vais le rejoindre.

-Vous avez raison, jeune homme mais si vous changez d'avis.

Ciel rejoignit sa chambre.

Il se jeta sur Sebastian, ce qui le réveilla.

-Ciel je dormais.

-Je sais mais je m'ennuis, j'ai envie de toi.

-Si tu veux mais quand j'aurai rattrapé ma nuit, on fera tout ce que tu veux après.

-Tu n'es pas marrant, pour une fois que c'est moi qui viens vers toi.

-Je te dérange quand tu dors toi ?

-Non tu ne te plaindras pas quand je n'aurai plus envie.

-Oh pour cela, je ne m'inquiète pas je saurai te convaincre.

Ciel finit sa nuit seul et décida d'appeler Alois.

-Ciel on est la nuit ou tu es.

-Je sais mais Sebastian dort, pour une fois que je prenais une initiative.

-Retentes demain, il voudra sûrement.

A côté de lui Claude avait une montagne de copies, comme d'habitude

-Il fait nuit à Paris, il ne dort pas ? demanda Claude.

\- Oui mais Sebastian l'a rejeté.

-Ah il veut savoir comment le motiver, plaisanta Claude.

-Commences déjà par te motiver toi-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout cela à finir avant lundi.

-Fais le malin, moi je n'ai pas de problème avec cela.

-Viens alors, dit Alois en lui lançant son tee shirt.

-Comptes sur moi.

-Ciel, je te laisse.

Alois raccrocha.

-Et tes copies ?

-Elles attendront, il me faut bien une pause.

-Il en faut peu pour te déconcentrer, dis donc.

-Tu es bien plus intéressant que ces copies.

Le lendemain Sebastian avait tout rattrapé.

Ciel lui avait fini par s'endormir.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-On est déjà le matin, je veux encore dormir, répondit Ciel.

-Non si on bougeait plutôt ? Allons faire les magasins.

-Il y a des magasins de manga ici ? demanda Ciel.

(Oui otaku un jour, otaku toujours).

-Je pensais aux magasins de vêtement mais on pourra aussi.

Habillés, ils sortirent.

-Tiens c'est le mec qui m'a dragué hier.

-Le mec qui t'a dragué ? Tu ne me le dis que maintenant.

-Oui tu dormais.

-Maintenant que j'ai récupéré, comptes sur moi, je ne compte pas te lâcher.

-C'est dommage j'ai plus envie du tout, fallait assurer hier.

Sebastian ne comptait pas lâcher facilement.

Dans le magasin de vêtement, le magasin était plein, période de solde.

-il y a beaucoup de monde, dis donc.

-Toujours en cette période de solde, tu veux essayer ?

-Oui mais après on s'en va, je n'aime pas la foule.

Ciel rentra dans la cabine et essaya le jean.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je me change et on y va.

Sebastian entra discrètement dans la cabine.

-Sors, les gens vont croire que l'on …

Sebastian le coupa en posant la main sur sa bouche.

-Si tu es discret personne ne nous remarquera.


	10. Chapter 10

-Si tu es discret, personne ne nous remarquera.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre derrière la cabine d'essayage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour cela, je vous prierai de sortir.

-Raté, Sebastian, dit Ciel avec un grand sourire.

-Pour cette fois, oui mais je prendrais ma revanche, répondit Sebastian.

Ils sortirent de la cabine mais Sebastian cru reconnaitre le gêneur.

-Cela alors Sebastian ? Je ne croyais plus te croiser un jour.

-Jérémy ? Cela fait longtemps en effet, tu vas bien ? répondit Sebastian.

-Qui est-ce Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Mon ex du lycée.

-Tout va bien, je suis avec Cindy maintenant.

-Ah la fille dans notre classe, c'est vrai que tu es bi, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se sentait de trop, certes il y avait une différence entre entendre parler des ex de son copain et les voir en vrai.

-C'est qui ton copain ? Tu fais dans les jeunes maintenant.

-Oui il est un peu plus jeune que moi.

-Il est étranger ?

-Oui japonais, tu te souviens je voulais y aller. J'y vis depuis plusieurs années déjà.

-Tu voulais voyager c'est vrai, tu as fait combien de pays et combien de mecs par pays ? plaisanta Jérémy.

-J'ai fais l'Angleterre et le Japon, en Angleterre un mais cela date.

-Tu en as combien comme cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Ah il y a lui, celui d'Angleterre et toi mais tu ne seras jamais mon ex, plaisanta Sebastian.

-On peut y aller ? demanda Ciel énervé.

-Tu es là pour combien de temps ? On devrait se prendre un verre ensemble et discuter de nos souvenirs ensemble.

-Oui ce serait sympa, laisses-moi ton numéro je te contacterai. Je reste un bon mois.

-Salut l'étranger et à bientôt Sebastian. En fait cela te tenterait de raviver des souvenirs plus intimes ? Si on le faisait comme à l'époque, un coup cela te tente ?

-Non merci j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut de ce côté-là. A bientôt.

Ils sortirent du magasin mais Ciel était toujours énervé.

-Tu es fâché ? Je ne savais pas que je le recroiserai et pour le reste tu me connais.

-Je ne suis pas fâché pour cela, tu as le droit d'avoir des ex mais tu m'as complétement ignoré pendant que tu parlais avec. Ce mec ne m'inspire pas du tout, il t'a dit quoi en partant ? demanda Ciel.

-Il voulait savoir si je voulais un coup avec.

-Et tu as dit quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment non j'ai dit que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas content, évidemment je n'ai pas d'ex moi.

-Tu es jaloux ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Evidemment que je le suis, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian prit Ciel vers lui et le serra.

-Tu le reconnais au moins, tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves.

-Les gens vont nous regarder, arrêtes, répondit Ciel.

-Ici cela ne choque personne, on a le mariage gay, c'est vrai que chez vous c'est assez lent.

-Tu te serai marié avec lui ou un autre ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je n'ai jamais voulu qui que ce soit, pour moi un papier ne veut rien dire.

-Parles moi de lui et toi, je veux tout savoir, et de la fille avec qui tu as couché. Tu l'aimais cette fille et lui vous avez fait quoi ensemble ? Tu avais des projets avec et tu es resté combien de temps avec lui ? Pour quoi vous vous êtes quitté ?

-Beaucoup de questions d'un coup. La fille je ne l'aimais pas, à l'époque je m'en servais parce que je ne voulais pas admettre mon homosexualité et j'ai couché qu'une fois avec et ce n'était pas super. Lui on s'est connu au lycée et c'était mon premier copain. On s'est quitté parce que je suis parti en Angleterre, je lui ai proposé de me suivre et il a refusé. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de garder une relation à distance.

-Comment tu as pu coucher avec une fille si elle ne te faisait pas d'effet ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai pensé à lui. En fait de base, j'avais des vues sur lui mais je ne savais pas si je me ferai rejeter alors j'ai pris la carte fille comme option.

-Je veux tout savoir sur cette histoire.

-Tu es sûr, ce n'est pas super intéressant et c'est loin dans mon passé mais si tu insistes. Par contre, tu me promets de pouvoir tout faire après ?

-Oui tout ce que tu veux mais racontes-moi.

-On rentre à l'hôtel et je te raconte.


	11. Chapter 11

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Ciel et Sebastian avaient décidés de prendre un bain ensemble.

-Maintenant racontes-moi, je veux tout savoir.

-Ok je vais te raconter mais cela risque d'être long.

-On a tout notre temps, vas-y, répondit Ciel.

-Ok.

 **Flash-back dans le passé de Sebastian :**

Sebastian avait 16 ans, il était assez populaire auprès des filles de son lycée mais il cachait quelque chose. Il était gay ou du moins il avait des doutes. Son meilleur ami, Jérémy, était déjà sorti avec des filles mais avait aussi des doutes concernant les hommes. Il n'osait pas tenter une approche envers Sebastian. Sebastian était très attiré par lui mais de peur de se faire rejeter, aucuns n'osaient se déclarer. C'est ainsi que chacun finit par sortir avec une fille pour se prouver qu'ils pouvaient être hétéros.

Sebastian sortait une certaine Naomi, une blonde aux yeux bleu du même âge que lui mais il ne l'aimait pas et détester l'embrasser, il faisait cela pour paraître crédible aux yeux des autres.

Jérémy lui sortait avec Jessica, une brune aux yeux verts de sa classe. Au contraire de Sebastian, il aimait les femmes mais avait de forts doutes sur les hommes.

Un jour en fin de cours, Sebastian allait repartir avec sa copine.

-Sebastian, mes parents ne sont pas là, tu veux venir t'amuser chez moi ?

Sebastian pensa qu'il devait déjà faire semblant en cours alors de là à la suivre en dehors, elle était bien chiante.

-Oui si tu veux.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva chez elle.

-On sera tranquille et il est temps qu'on le fasse, toutes mes copines l'ont fait, je ne veux pas être à la traîne.

-Faire quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben coucher, tu n'as rien tenter depuis que l'on est ensemble et cela fait 6 mois, je t'attire non ?

-Oui, évidemment, menti Sebastian.

Naomi s'approcha de Sebastian, enleva son tee shirt et Sebastian se resigna à coucher avec elle.

Pour se motiver, il pensa à Jérémy mais l'envie n'était pas.

-Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose finalement, dit Naomi.

-Je suis désole de toute façon je veux rompre, je ne t'aime pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas alors tu aimes qui ?

-J'aime un mec.

-Tu es gay ? Je sortais avec un gay ? C'est dégoutant !

-Penses ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu n'étais qu'une couverture mais je ne compte plus mentir.

-Tu crois que tu peux me quitter comme cela ? Je le dirai à tout le monde et plus personne ne t'approchera.

-je m'en fous, dis-le si tu veux.

Sebastian ne revit plus Naomi en dehors de l'école. Naomi avait répandu la rumeur et Sebastian avait eu beaucoup d'ennuis entre temps.

Des insultes, de la violence, des mots homophobes dans son bureau et des réflexions des autres élèves. Naomi avait aussi fait la réputation comme quoi il était mauvais au lit et les filles ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire savoir.

Un jour comme les autres, Sebastian recevait son lot d'insultes quotidiens, Jérémy avait assisté à la scène.

-Suicides toi, tu ne manqueras à personne, dit un élève.

-Si tu le penses.

-Regardez il ne répond jamais, quelle tapette.

Une fois les élèves partis, Jérémy alla vers Sebastian.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Ils t'insultent tous les jours pourtant.

-Non ils ne valent rien, si je répondais je rentrerais dans leur jeu, tu devrais m'éviter si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort.

-Je ne veux pas t'éviter et puis il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Viens, on va en parler ailleurs.

Chez Jérémy, ils discutèrent.

-Sebastian, je pense être bisexuel et je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Jérémy, tu as une copine.

-Oui mais j'ai toujours eu des doutes et je t'aime vraiment. Je la quitte si tu me le demandes.

-Jérémy, je ne veux pas être déçu, ne dis pas ce genre de chose pour me faire plaisir.

-Je le pense vraiment, tu veux une preuve ?

-Comment tu veux me le prouver ?

Jérémy se jeta sur Sebastian qui finit au sol.

-Ta copine, tu ne peux pas lui faire cela, en plus je suis mauvais, tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur ?

-Si mais je sais qu'elle est fausse. C'est normal puisque c'était une femme.

Sebastian se leva et embrassa Jérémy.

-On continu puisque l'on a commencé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais on fait comment ? Tu veux être actif ou passif ?

-Je ne sais pas, au choix actif parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de me le prendre.

-J'aimerai bien être actif.

-On peut essayer oui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils essaieraient une première fois.

Le constat était clair, Sebastian avait apprécié sans plus mais il ne voulait pas recommencer du moins en tant que passif.

-On peut essayer l'inverse ?

-Oui si tu veux.

Le second essai fut plus concluant.

-C'était le pied, je ne serai jamais plus un passif.

-Moi je n'ai rien contre les deux, répondit Natsu.

-Tu veux que l'on sorte ensemble ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je t'aime.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Au lycée, ils s'affichaient ensemble mais le harcèlement ne s'est jamais calmé.

Sebastian ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents mais Jérémy oui, ses parents étaient très ouverts.

Sebastian lui préférait ne pas leur dire, ils étaient très peu ouverts et avaient de mauvais rapports avec eux.

Il passait beaucoup de temps chez Jérémy.

 **De retour au présent :**

-Tu n'as pas eu la vie facile avant dis donc, dit Ciel.

-Eh oui c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu retournes au lycée, parce que je l'ai vécu.

-Je comprends mieux, et tu es resté combien de temps avec ? Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire.

-Embrasses-moi et je la continue.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-Merci je continue.

 **Suite du flash-back :**

Les mois passèrent et tout se passait bien entre Jérémy et Sebastian.

Le lycée se fini et ils avaient 18 ans.

-Tu comptes dire quand à tes parents pour nous ?

-Ils ne l'accepteront pas, je ne préfère pas leur dire.

-Je ne veux pas rester caché, il faut que tu leur dises, répondit Jérémy.

-Et on fait quoi s'ils me disent de partir ?

-Je serai là.

Une semaine après, Sebastian avait invité Jérémy et comptait faire son coming out.

-Maman, papa, c'est mon petit ami, je suis gay.

Les parents étaient sous le choc.

-On a raté quoi dans ton éducation ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les filles ? Tu as essayé au moins avant de te convaincre avant d'en conclure que tu es gay, dit sa mère.

-Tu es malade, il faut te faire soigner, je ne veux pas d'un homo sous mon toit, prends tes affaires et vas t'en. Tu es majeur, je ne suis plus tenu de te loger.

-Comme vous voulez, mais vous ne me reverrez plus jamais et vous le regretterez parce que je ne viendrais pas vous voir à votre mort.

-On ne te voudra pas, ne nous donnes plus de nouvelles, tu n'es plus notre fils.

Sebastian parti vivre chez sa sœur.

A ses 20 ans, il voulait partir en Angleterre.

-Tu veux vraiment partir ? Tu n'es pas bien en France ?

-Non je veux voir du pays et je veux que tu me suives.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai ma vie, mes amis ici et je veux travailler en France.

-Je pars la semaine prochaine, je ne vois pas rester avec quelqu'un à distance, si tu changes d'avis, sinon je préfère que l'on se quitte.

-Sebastian, c'est injuste, tu m'aimes ?

-Oui c'est pour cela que cela va être difficile.

Une semaine après, Jérémy était venu dire en revoir à son ancien petit ami.

-Je t'aime vraiment Sebastian, restes avec moi.

-Je t'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas, je veux voyager.

C'est ainsi que Sebastian se sépara de Jérémy.

 **Retour dans le présent :**

-Sebastian, c'est trop triste, comment tu t'en es remis ? demanda Ciel littéralement en larmes.

-Je suis désolé, tu pleures à cause de mon histoire ? La vie fait que l'on fait des choix différents et la routine cela te tue un couple, je m'ennuyais un peu avec au bout de toutes ses années.

-J'étais en train de penser à si tu me disais la même chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

-Je ne suis pas prêt de me lasser de toi et si je ne compte pas aller ailleurs pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer avec moi ? Tu as été passif avec lui quand même. Une fois, j'aimerai bien une fois.

-C'est hors de question.

-Allez pour me faire plaisir.

-Non j'aime trop te voir dans tout tes états.

-Et en Angleterre, pourquoi cela s'est fini ?

-Ben il m'a trompé avec un autre mec.

-Ah pas de chance. Combien de temps ?

-5 ans après je suis venus au Japon. Il me l'a dit juste avant de partir, on devait partir ensemble

-Tu l'as quitté du coup ?

-Evidemment, si j'avais eu du temps je lui aurais cassé la figure mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Racontes moi la première fois que tu es venu au Japon ? Tu enseignes depuis quand ?

-On sort et je te le raconte.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorti du bain, ils étaient maintenant sur le lit.

-Tu as promis que je pourrais faire tout ce que je voulais ? Si on oubliait cette histoire et que l'on passait au concret ?

-Non je veux savoir pour le Japon.

-Ok mais après tu me laisses faire.

-Oui tout ce que tu veux, promis.

 **Flash-back dans le passé :**

Sebastian venait d'arriver au Japon.

Il logeait dans un hôtel en attendant de trouver un emploi sur place.

Il était spécialisé dans l'enseignement mais ne savait pas s'il trouverait facilement.

Au fil des entretiens, il trouva un premier poste dans un lycée, il y resta 5 ans avant de rentrer dans le lycée de Ciel.

-Espérons que cette année soit intéressante.

Un jour dans un couloir, il croisa Ciel qui le regarda étrangement.

-Il m'a regardé étrangement, peut-être parce que je suis étranger.

Ciel était plutôt intimidé par ce professeur inconnu.

-On a changé de professeur de francais ?

-Oui il est arrivé cette année, répondit Alois.

-Il est super beau, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

(Coup de foudre )

-T'es malade, c'est un prof, il a quoi 30 ans, il ne voudra jamais de toi, répondit Alois.

-Tu crois, toi tu n'es pas mieux avec le prof de japonais, « monsieur, prenez-moi sur votre bureau », plaisanta Ciel.

-Et si on faisait un pari ? On verra qui arrive à son but en premier.

-Je suis pour, j'y arriverai et moi il ne me prendra pas sur son bureau.

\- Cela doit être super excitant pourtant, répondit Alois.

Puis Sebastian avait remarqué son manège à ses cours.

-Il ne faut pas penser à cela, c'est mon élève mais il est trop beau.

 **Imagination de Sebastian**

 **-** Monsieur, prenez-moi sur votre bureau tout de suite.

-Comme tu veux, je vais te faire taire, petit insolent.

-Monsieur, faites-moi taire.

 **Retour au présent :**

-Tu avais ce genre d'idées en classe, pervers !

-Tu n'es pas mieux, tu peux parler et cette histoire de pari, je n'étais pas courant.

-Ben on avait parié un fast food mais on a tous les deux gagnés du coup.

-Tu es un petit menteur, je croyais que tu avais peur de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu.

-Comme quoi, non j'étais gêné parce que tu me souriais.

-Tu es gênais pour encore plus maintenant.

Sebastian bien décidé à obtenir son du fut interrompu par son téléphone.

-Allo ?

-C'est Jérémy, tu veux prendre un verre maintenant ?

-Je suis un peu occupé.

-Non vas-y.

-Tu es sûr ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non j'ai envie de dormir, répondit Ciel.

-Ok j'arrive, quel bar ?

-Celui ou on allait avant.

-Ok j'arrive.

Sebastian parti.

-Il va voir son ex, rien de grave, pensa Ciel.

En réalité, Ciel était jaloux mais ne voulait pas le montrer à son copain.

Sebastian de son côté dans le bar, parlait avec Jérémy.

-Il est jeune ton mec, il a quel âge ?

-25 ans, mais on s'est connu à ses 15 ans, c'était mon élève.

-Ah le fantasme de l'élève, c'est culturel, plaisanta Jérémy.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité du tout, le hasard, enfin maintenant je veux adopter avec lui.

-Tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus simple ici ? Le mariage est légal ici alors ce serait plus simple d'adopter ici.

-Les mères porteuses je ne préfère pas, c'est illégal ici et ou je vis.

-Et lui il est prêt ?

-Ben il a prit peur mais c'est mieux.

-Il est bien jeune pour pouvoir se lancer dans ce genre de vie familial, tu n'as pas peur du regard des gens ?

-On nous regardera partout pareil, même si cela prend du temps, je veux essayer.

-Je me souviens de nos bons moments, tu ne veux pas ressentir notre ancienne passion, juste une nuit ?

-Non je suis fidèle, je ne le tromperai pas.

-Tu es sûr, tu ne t'ennuis pas avec à force ce petit jeune ?

-Non

Ciel ne pouvant pas dormir avait décidé de suivre son petit ami.

Il se cachait près du bar et observait son copain.

-Il veut me le piquer, je le sens, pensa Ciel.

Dans le bar, ils discutaient toujours.

-Allez une fois en souvenir du bon vieux temps, il ne le saura pas.

-Non si tu m'as fait venir pour cela, je m'en vais.

-Attends, Sebastian.

-Quoi ?

Jérémy embrassa Sebastian.

-Enfoiré, qu'est-ce qu'il croira s'il nous voit.

Ciel débarqua dans le bar et donna un coup en pleine figure à Jérémy.

-Ciel enfin pourquoi tu frappes les gens ?

-il t'a embrassé, ce connard.

-Quelle violence, il a de la ressource ton mec, se plaignit Jérémy.

-Ciel c'est terriblement excitant ce que tu viens de faire.

-Tais-toi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser.

-Ben je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rejeter.

Ciel parti du bar.

-Je vais le rattraper.

-Je te souhaite que cette passion dure plus que nous on a été.

Sebastian sorti du bar et rattrapa Ciel.

Ciel le frappa plusieurs fois.

Sebastian du le maintenir contre lui pour le calmer.

-Lâches-moi, je te déteste.

-Moi je t'aime encore plus pour ce que tu as fait alors tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux.

-Tu es cruel, tu vas voir ton ex tu penses que je trouve cela normal. Je te hais vraiment.

-Moi je t'aime au contraire. Je ne compte pas le revoir.

-Lâches-moi.

-Hors de question, je ne te lâcherai jamais.


	13. Chapter 13

-Tu te lassera comme ton ex et tu finiras par me quitter.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Sebastian.

-Ou tu partiras dans un autre pays sans moi.

-Ce n'est pas prévu que je reparte ailleurs, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais pourtant ton ex, tu es partie sans lui.

-Ben on en était au point mort dans votre couple aussi, ne nous compares pas à ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre, tais-toi et dégages.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser si facilement et puisque tu veux entendre les choses, je vais les dire, alors suis-moi, on va en discuter ailleurs, répondit Sebastian.

-Non pas question.

Sebastian lâcha Ciel mais le prit par la main.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, la colère de Ciel n'était pas tombée.

-Bien Ciel je crois être gentil la plupart du temps avec toi et faire beaucoup de concession depuis le début, mais des fois tu dépasses les limites et agis comme un gamin immature. Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer balader comme cela te chante sans chercher à discuter de ce qui ne va pas. Nous sommes deux adultes alors dis les choses au lieu de fuir.

-Tu as laissé ton ex t'embrasser, c'est ce qui me pose soucis.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le repousser, si cela t'arrivait je te croirais moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas d'ex je te rappelle …

-Et je ne compte pas t'en créer, plaisanta Sebastian.

-J'en ai marre tu veux toujours discuter de tout, je suis peut-être impulsif mais au moins je m'exprime moi, toi tu ne t'énerves jamais.

-Parce que j'ai 40 ans et du vécu comparé à toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais que je suis jeune, si tu veux quelqu'un de plus vieux, alors changes de mec.

-Tu t'écoutes ? Je ne veux personne d'autres que toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de dire ce genre de choses, c'est lassant, je ne sais même pas si tu les penses à force.

-Tu doutes de moi ? Avec tout ce que j'ai fais pour te donner envie de rester. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour te le prouver ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser ….

-Très bien, j'abandonne toute discussion pour l'instant, je vais dormir dans le salon, fais ce que tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est toi qui fuis maintenant, et tu oses me traiter de gamin.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour venir cette fois ci, si tu m'aimes assez pour envisager encore un avenir à deux, tu feras le bon choix.

-Dans tes rêves…

Ciel resta seul dans la pièce, il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Quand un bip se fit entendre.

« Tout va bien Ciel ? Et ce voyage ? »

« On s'est disputé… »

« Oh pourquoi ? »

« Son ex »

« Ah je vois, vas le voir pour te réconcilier »

« Non pas question, c'est à lui de venir »

« Il vient toujours, fais l'effort si tu l'aimes »

« Je sais »

Ciel se décida mais ne s'attendait pas à un bon accueil de la part de Sebastian.

Sebastian lui non ne dormait pas.

-Sebastian, je suis désole, je te crois pour ton ex mais tu sais comme je m'emballe. Je sais que j'agis comme un gamin des fois. Je veux rester avec toi.

Pas de réponse de Sebastian.

-Je sais que tu dois être fâché. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre de ma part.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Sebastian, réponds-moi.

-Je veux entendre ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose, répondit Ciel.

-Tu m'aimes non ?

-Evidemment que je t'aime, je ne serai resté 10 ans avec toi sinon.

-Tu as été avec ce mec quand même, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux m'approcher de toi sans risque ? demanda Ciel

-Oui mais je suis toujours en colère.

Ciel se rapprocha et se glissa à côté de Sebastian qui préférait lui tourner le dos.

-Tu comptes me rejeter longtemps ? Je peux aller voir un autre alors.

Ciel savait très bien que son compagnon partirait au quart de tour.

Sebastian se retourna et serra Ciel, un peu trop fort à son goût.

-Ne rêves pas, il n'est pas venu celui qui te touchera.

-Cela me rassure tu es redevenu protecteur et un peu flippant.

-Je suis flippant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu des fois, déjà que tu me suivais à la trace, ton côté jaloux il fait un peu peur mais le jour ou tu le seras plus, je m'inquiéterai.

-La jalousie est une preuve d'amour, c'est ce que l'on dit.

(A dose modérée oui, quand on commence à suivre son partenaire, il faut s'en inquiéter).

-Dans ce cas je peux te demander de ne plus le voir.

-Oui je ne comptais pas le revoir.

-Je veux aussi que tu t'énerves et que tu dises les choses au lieu de rester calme, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis calme tu le sais.

-Et moi un gamin qui agit sans réfléchir et qui t'envoie balader.

-Si cela marche bien comme cela, pourquoi changer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui en fait tu n'avais pas fini ton histoire quand tu es arrivé au Japon, je veux la suite.

-Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais non plus, puisque l'on nous a interrompu.

-Tu auras ce que tu veux si tu fini ton histoire, répondit Ciel.

-Ok je vais la continuer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Flash-back dans le passé**

Sebastian allait en salle des professeurs quand il croisa pour la première fois Claude.

-Hé tu es le nouveau prof de francais ?

-Oui je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et vous ?

-On se tutoie on est collègue, Claude Faustus.

-Ok tu es prod depuis longtemps ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je suis là depuis un an. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu as un faible pour le petit Phantomhive ?

Sebastian ne pensait pas qu'on le grillerait.

-Je suis grillais apparemment, tu comptes me dénoncer ?

-Non tu n'as encore rien fais d'illégal mais je devrais.

Voyant Sebastian nerveux, il ajouta.

-Je plaisante, j'ai aussi un élève en particulier qui m'intéresse.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas interdit de sortir avec un élève ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si comme partout mais il y a moyen de le cacher et je ne sors pas, pas encore du moins. C'est le petit blond Alois Trancy. Il est toujours avec Ciel.

-Ah je vois ils sont amis.

-Oui mais je sais qu'Alois aurait aussi des vues sur moi, cela dit il faut rester professionnel, répondit Claude.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Son attitude pendant les cours et toi tu n'as rien remarqué avec Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Non enfin si, il me fixe toujours bizarrement, je me fais peut-être des idées.

-Et si on essayait de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment ? On devrait leur demander, répondit Claude.

-Oui et si c'est non, on ira en prison ensemble, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je suis sûr que c'est réciproque dans les deux cas.

 **Retour dans le présent**

-Donc si je comprends bien vous étiez tous les deux dans le coup ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je l'ai vu dès le premier regard sur toi que je te voulais mais prof oblige, je ne pouvais pas me risquer de tenter quoi que ce soit. Si tu avais dit non et que tu m'avais accusé de t'avoir agressé, j'aurai perdu mon poste et en prison directement.

-Je n'aurai jamais dit non, tu aurais pu tenter avant, répondit Ciel.

-Dans le doute, il vaut mieux éviter.

-Pourquoi une agression ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce qu'il y a des gens très mal intentionnés et qui profite de leur autorité, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire.

-Genre « au viol, mon professeur me court après », plaisanta Ciel.

-Oui de façon plus réaliste, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne savais pas tout cela, il est courant Alois que Claude l'avait en vue avant ?

-Oui je pense mais tu pourras lui demander mais demain, là tu me dois beaucoup.

-C'est vrai par contre je veux le faire dans la cuisine.

-Tu es sûr, cela ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

-Tu voulais de la nouveauté non ? Faisons-en sorte de pimenter notre vie de couple.

-Je suis partant pour tout ce que tu veux.


	15. Chapter 15

Une fois dans la cuisine, Ciel se demandait s'il avait eu raison.

-Je ne suis plus sûr, c'est l'endroit ou on mange.

-J'ai envie de te manger littéralement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ce genre de chose.

-Et si on se servait de quelque chose de sucré ?

Sebastian prit la crème chantilly.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

-Les interdit sont fait pour être détournés, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian en étala un peu partout sur le corps de Ciel.

-C'est froid, et je vais être sale après.

-Non puisque je vais tout manger.

Sebastian mangea toute la crème sur Ciel.

-C'est gênant.

-Non tu as bon goût, répondit Sebastian.

Il décida d'en mettre sur le sexe de Ciel.

-Pas ici enfin.

-Au contraire, cela fait un dessert sucré.

Sebastian prit plaisir à ne rien laisser sur Ciel.

-C'est trop, arrêtes.

-Pourtant tu bandes. Je paris que tu ne seras pas long à venir.

Sebastian continua avec ses mains et Ciel ne tarda pas.

-On a sali la cuisine.

-Pas grave, penses plutôt à maintenant, se laisser aller.

-J'ai du mal, Sebastian.

-Je vais t'y aider mais allons sur la table.

-On y mange, enfin, répondit Ciel.

-Tu penses trop.

Ciel se retrouva donc sur la table.

-C'est pire que par terre, non ?

-Non c'est plus confortable pour toi, je trouve, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel qui avait du mal à profiter du moment.

-A quoi tu penses dans ce genre de moment ? demanda Sebastian.

-L'avenir, répondit Ciel.

-Le tien ou le nôtre ?

-Le mien et le nôtre.

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel et plongea son regarde dans le sien.

-Ne me regardes pas comme cela.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde ? Pourquoi j'ai un regard qui fait peur ?

-Non au contraire, tu comprends tout en me regardant et je ne peux rien te cacher.

-Et c'est mal ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais après tout ce temps, il n'y a plus de mystères entre nous.

-Il en reste toujours, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ah bon tu caches quelque chose de grave ?

-Qui sait, plaisanta Sebastian.

Puis il accéléra.

-J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, dit Ciel.

-Moi aussi.

-Viens avec moi, Sebastian.

-Toujours, ne comptes pas que quelqu'un d'autre te voit, je serai toujours le seul privilégié.

-Je t'aime, Sebastian.

-Je t'aime Ciel.

Puis Ciel fit un geste inhabituel, il enlaca Sebastian.

-Que me vaux ce geste de ta part ?

-J'avais envie, je ne peux pas ?

-Si, cela me rappelle quand tu étais plus jeune, répondit Sebastian.

-Il faut que je me lave.

-On prend une douche ?

-Je pensais y aller seul, répondit Ciel.

-Mais à deux, c'est mieux et puis on n'a jamais essayé.

-Tu comptes essayer tous les endroits ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'ai 40 ans, je ne suis plus tout jeune comparé à tout.

-Ne dis pas cela comme si tu allais mourir demain.

-Si je dois mourir, je préfère mourir avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel finit par rougir devant les mots de son compagnon.

-Alors on y va ?

Ciel se fit une raison, son compagnon ne changerait pas et il ne l'avouerait pas cela lui plaisait qu'il prenne les devant que lui n'osait pas.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain au lycée, les filles avaient emmenés pleins de mangas pour Sebastian.

Ce matin encore, Ciel était venu le déposer, il ne savait pas combien de temps il voulait faire cela, mais il espérait que Ciel y prenne goût et l'accompagne désormais tous les jours.

-20 mangas quand même, en plus la plupart de ces trucs sont proches du viol ou de l'incitation douteuse.

Il les emporta avec lui quand il croisa Shion.

-Vous vous documentez pour votre copain ?

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

-Monsieur, je suis toujours sérieux, je vous aime.

-Ecoutes c'est non, je suis sûr qu'un élève t'aimera un jour ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous êtes sorti avec votre élève pourtant.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Peu importe, je suis peut-être sorti avec un élève mais ne compares pas une histoire sérieuse à un fantasme culturel.

-Je ne vous vois pas comme un fantasme, monsieur, je vous veux réellement.

-Cela restera non, ne m'en parles plus.

Le soir même, Ciel alla encore chercher son compagnon.

Il attendait quand il tomba sur Shion.

-Vous êtes son copain ?

-Oui tu es qui un fudanshi ?

-Non je veux votre copain et je l'aurai.

-Ecoutes, laisses mon copain tranquille, il t'a dit non alors acceptes-le.

-Jamais, il doit être lassé de vous, il aurait besoin de jeunesse.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux que cela, je n'ai que 25 ans.

-Peu importe, je compte bien vous le prendre.

-Mon petit, tu vas calmer ton fantasme, si tu veux un mec, tu en prends un autre. Ton lycée en est rempli non ?

-Je ne veux pas les autres.

-Laisses mon mec tranquille, c'est un avertissement et si tu essayes de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, cela va mal se passer pour toi.

-Oh de la menace, on se sent menacé par de la jeunesse, le vieux.

Ciel se contrôla, mais le gamin l'énervait au plus haut point.

Sebastian arriva à ce moment-là.

-Il y a un problème, Ciel ?

-Votre copain semble énerver.

-Restes à distance de mon copain.

-Ciel, j'ai déjà été clair avec lui.

-Je sais mais il est énervant.

-Ne t'approches pas de mon copain, Shion, c'est ma vie privée.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner, monsieur.

-On y va, Ciel.

Dans la voiture, Ciel toujours en colère ne parlait pas.

-Tu fais la tête ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais il m'énerve, comme si je le voyais comme un rival.

-Regardes tous les mangas qu'elles m'ont donnés.

-Tu comptes tous les lire ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé.

Ciel en prit un et commenca à le feuilletait.

-Il est sympa celui-là.

Ciel lisait « passion brûlante ».

-Drôle de titre mais c'est le genre de truc qui attire les filles.

-Oui en effet, c'est vendeur, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel tomba sur une scène de sexe.

-C'est très réaliste, pour une vision féminine.

-Tu crois qu'elles vont faire une fanfiction sur nous ou un manga amateur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'espère pas mais aux choix une fanfiction, dit Ciel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le dessin peut être pire et je n'ai pas envie de voir leur vision de la chose.

Tout à coup un sms arriva.

« Tu es disponible demain ? On peut venir vous rendre visite ? »

-C'est qui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Alois, il veut venir avec Claude demain.

-Dis-lui oui, demandes comment va son canapé.

« Comment va ton canapé ? »

-Il demande comment va le canapé, dit Alois.

-Dis-lui qu'il a survécu, répondit Claude.

« Bien, on passera demain. »

« Ok, dans l'après-midi. »

-Pourquoi on ne rentre pas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, ou on va c'est une surprise.

Sebastian s'arrêta devant une plage déserte.

-Une plage, pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour être tranquille tous les deux.

-c'est le genre de scène dans les yaoi, ou ils finissent par coucher dans la voiture, dit Ciel.

-Oui, c'est cliché mais vrai. Tu peux baisser les sièges tu sais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que l'on va faire maintenant.

-Tu es décidemment impossible.

-Oui mais tu aimes bien mon côté entreprenant.

-Oui j'avoue.

-Prêt pour un autre round ?

-Oui plus que jamais, répondit Ciel.

C'est ainsi que notre couple allait ajouter un lieu de plus dans leur expérience.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain au lycée, les filles avaient emmenés pleins de mangas pour Sebastian.

Ce matin encore, Ciel était venu le déposer, il ne savait pas combien de temps il voulait faire cela, mais il espérait que Ciel y prenne goût et l'accompagne désormais tous les jours.

-20 mangas quand même, en plus la plupart de ces trucs sont proches du viol ou de l'incitation douteuse.

Il les emporta avec lui quand il croisa Shion.

-Vous vous documentez pour votre copain ?

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

-Monsieur, je suis toujours sérieux, je vous aime.

-Ecoutes c'est non, je suis sûr qu'un élève t'aimera un jour ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous êtes sorti avec votre élève pourtant.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Peu importe, je suis peut-être sorti avec un élève mais ne compares pas une histoire sérieuse à un fantasme culturel.

-Je ne vous vois pas comme un fantasme, monsieur, je vous veux réellement.

-Cela restera non, ne m'en parles plus.

Le soir même, Ciel alla encore chercher son compagnon.

Il attendait quand il tomba sur Shion.

-Vous êtes son copain ?

-Oui tu es qui un fudanshi ?

-Non je veux votre copain et je l'aurai.

-Ecoutes, laisses mon copain tranquille, il t'a dit non alors acceptes-le.

-Jamais, il doit être lassé de vous, il aurait besoin de jeunesse.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux que cela, je n'ai que 25 ans.

-Peu importe, je compte bien vous le prendre.

-Mon petit, tu vas calmer ton fantasme, si tu veux un mec, tu en prends un autre. Ton lycée en est rempli non ?

-Je ne veux pas les autres.

-Laisses mon mec tranquille, c'est un avertissement et si tu essayes de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, cela va mal se passer pour toi.

-Oh de la menace, on se sent menacé par de la jeunesse, le vieux.

Ciel se contrôla, mais le gamin l'énervait au plus haut point.

Sebastian arriva à ce moment-là.

-Il y a un problème, Ciel ?

-Votre copain semble énerver.

-Restes à distance de mon copain.

-Ciel, j'ai déjà été clair avec lui.

-Je sais mais il est énervant.

-Ne t'approches pas de mon copain, Shion, c'est ma vie privée.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner, monsieur.

-On y va, Ciel.

Dans la voiture, Ciel toujours en colère ne parlait pas.

-Tu fais la tête ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais il m'énerve, comme si je le voyais comme un rival.

-Regardes tous les mangas qu'elles m'ont donnés.

-Tu comptes tous les lire ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé.

Ciel en prit un et commenca à le feuilletait.

-Il est sympa celui-là.

Ciel lisait « passion brûlante ».

-Drôle de titre mais c'est le genre de truc qui attire les filles.

-Oui en effet, c'est vendeur, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel tomba sur une scène de sexe.

-C'est très réaliste, pour une vision féminine.

-Tu crois qu'elles vont faire une fanfiction sur nous ou un manga amateur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'espère pas mais aux choix une fanfiction, dit Ciel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le dessin peut être pire et je n'ai pas envie de voir leur vision de la chose.

Tout à coup un sms arriva.

« Tu es disponible demain ? On peut venir vous rendre visite ? »

-C'est qui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Alois, il veut venir avec Claude demain.

-Dis-lui oui, demandes comment va son canapé.

« Comment va ton canapé ? »

-Il demande comment va le canapé, dit Alois.

-Dis-lui qu'il a survécu, répondit Claude.

« Bien, on passera demain. »

« Ok, dans l'après-midi. »

-Pourquoi on ne rentre pas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, ou on va c'est une surprise.

Sebastian s'arrêta devant une plage déserte.

-Une plage, pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour être tranquille tous les deux.

-c'est le genre de scène dans les yaoi, ou ils finissent par coucher dans la voiture, dit Ciel.

-Oui, c'est cliché mais vrai. Tu peux baisser les sièges tu sais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que l'on va faire maintenant.

-Tu es décidemment impossible.

-Oui mais tu aimes bien mon côté entreprenant.

-Oui j'avoue.

-Prêt pour un autre round ?

-Oui plus que jamais, répondit Ciel.

C'est ainsi que notre couple allait ajouter un lieu de plus dans leur expérience.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian avait une pile de mangas avec lui, il allait les rendre à ses élèves.

-Alors monsieur, votre copain en a profité ? demanda une élève.

-Dans un sens oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela, merci je vous les rends.

-Vous êtes trop cool, comme prof.

-Pensez à étudiez aussi au lieu de lire ce genre de chose.

-Oui monsieur, on étudie aussi.

Puis Sebastian croisa Shion.

-Monsieur, faites attention si vous êtes aussi proche de vos élèves, on finira par vous accuser de harcèlement.

-Non pas de risque.

Loin de là, se cachait un autre élève, un certain Hiro.

-J'ai été clair avec toi, intéresses toi à un élève de ton âge.

-Mais je vous aime vraiment et il est vieux votre copain.

-25 ans c'est jeune, tu les auras un jour et moi j'aurai plus que toi, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je m'en fiche de votre âge.

-Arrêtes Shion, il y a des plein d'élèves de ton âge.

-Je n'en veux pas d'un autre, je vous veux vous.

-Shion, arrêtes.

Puis Shion s'en alla.

Il croisa Hiro.

-Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ? Il ne voudra jamais de toi, tu le sais. Moi je t'aime, pourquoi tu me rejettes ?

-Parce que je l'aime, ce n'est pas comme si je le contrôlais.

-Laisses-moi une chance au moins.

-Non.

Puis il s'en alla.

La conversation n'avait pas échappé à Sebastian, qui y voyait une porte de sortie.

-Hé toi, viens que l'on discute.


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian était en salle des profs avec Hiro.

-C'est de votre faute, il vous aime mais il sait qu'il ne vous aura pas, pourquoi il s'accroche ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai rejeté pourtant, mais je peux t'aider si tu veux. Tu t'y prends mal, sois plus doux avec lui et invites le ou dis- lui clairement ce que tu ressens.

-Ah comment ?

-Ben mets lui une lettre ou tu lui demandes de venir dans un endroit. C'est comme cela que vous faites ici non ?

-Oui mais il saura que c'est moi.

-Non ne signes pas et dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, comment vous avez fait vous ? Vous avez plus d'expérience que moi après tout.

-Ben en fait, il m'aimait déjà de base, c'est moi qui ai le plus douté au final.

-Merci monsieur.

-En fait tu es dans mes classes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais vous ne m'avez jamais remarqué.

-Désolé, j'ai pas mal d'élèves.

Le jour suivant, Shion trouva une lettre dans son casier.

-Ce n'est pas signé, une fille peut-être.

Il alla au rendez-vous.

-Encore toi, je t'ai déjà dit non.

-Attends, je sais que tu l'aimes mais c'est à sens unique, laisses-moi une chance, je t'aime Shion.

Shion parti en larme d'un coup.

-Je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher et je ne veux pas que tu sois un substitue.

-Je m'en fiche tant que tu essaie de m'aimer, je serai plus qu'un sustitue.

Hiro enlaca Shion.

-Laisses-moi t'embrasser Shion.

-Comme tu veux.

Shion embrassa Hiro.

Shion ne semblait pas réfractaire au contact de la langue de Hiro.

-Je me suis laissé emporter, désole.

-C'était plutôt agréable, on recommence ? demanda Shion.

Hiro se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec Shion.


	20. Chapter 20

Plus tard Sebastian croisa Hiro et Shion.

-Je vois que cela a avancé tous les deux, si vous voulez des conseils, n'hésitez pas.

-Monsieur, on est censé aller ou pour un rendez-vous ensemble ? demanda Hiro.

-Je ne sais pas, ou on veut. Parc d'attraction, restaurant ou même faire les boutiques, un café.

-On ne sait pas ou aller, dit Shion.

-Ben tu peux aller chez Hiro aussi. Allez ou vous le sentez.

Dehors l'attendait Ciel, toujours à venir le chercher.

-On doit le faire jusqu'à quand ? Ces fujoshi m'énervent. A chaque fois, elles me posent des questions.

-Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre. On a la solution au problème. Shion a un admirateur, ils me rappellent toi plus jeune, si timide et peu sûr d'eux.

-Bien problème réglé donc.

-J'aime quand tu viens me chercher, on peut continuer toute la vie non ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de les recroiser, on arrête.

-Allez pour moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Non.

-Mon amour peut bien faire cela pour moi, dit Sebastian en francais.

-Arrêtes de parler dans une autre langue.

-C'est le « mon amour » qui te perturbe ?

-Parles en japonais plutôt.

-Ce serait sexy si tu parlais en francais de temps en temps, répondit Sebastian.

-On doit s'en aller, ils ont annulé la dernière fois pour venir ce soir, tu te souviens ?

-Oui mais ne l'oublie pas, pour la prochaine fois.

-Oui on verra, répondit Ciel.


	21. Chapter 21

-Alors le couple ca va ? demanda Claude.

-Oui plus que jamais, on l'a fait partout.

-Tu peux éviter de raconter ta vie sexuelle à tout le monde, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est mon ami, dit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais voulu devenir mon ami, cela fait 10 ans, tu veux Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Non je ne veux pas, répondit Ciel.

-N'insistes pas, enfin, dit Sebastian.

-Je voudrais tellement que tu me considères comme ton ami, répondit Claude.

-Il ne veut pas, dit Alois.

-Pourquoi Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Parce que je te vois toujours comme mon prof.

-Je vois, un jour peut-être, dit Claude.

-Et cet élève ca avance ? demanda Alois.

-Oui il a un amoureux maintenant, enfin c'est en cours. Cela me rappelle quand on a commencé. Si innocent.

-Je le suis plus, si tu veux un petit jeune, ne te gênes pas, dit Ciel.

-En fait, tu ne changes pas Ciel, dit Alois.

-Oui tu es toujours si mignon, dit Claude.

-Plus mignon que moi ? demanda Alois.

-Ne dis pas cela devant Sebastian, dit Ciel.

-Je sais qu'il le pense, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es aussi mignon que lui, répondit Claude.

-Je sais, dit Alois.

-Et cette histoire d'adoption, vous voulez toujours ? demanda Claude.

-Oui, sans hésiter, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui avec lui, répondit Ciel.

-Eh bien bonne chance, parce que c'est compliqué, dit Claude.

-Comme tout, et pas plus que chez moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as pensé à une mère porteuse ? demanda Alois.

-Non hors de question, répondit Ciel.

-Non plus, c'est illégal et c'est peu fiable, répondit Sebastian.

-Peu importe on le fait ensemble que cela marche ou pas, dit Ciel.

-Oui ensemble ou rien, répondit Sebastian.


	22. Chapter 22

Un samedi après-midi.

Ciel et Sebastian se baladaient.

Ciel était mal à l'aise quand il s'affichait avec son compagnon.

-Cela fait 10 ans quand même, tu as toujours la même réaction.

-Oui parce que j'ai du mal avec tout cela, et la bague en plus.

-Ben oui on est comma marié donc, le regard des gens te gêne ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je suis habitué mais j'ai peur qu'un jour en nus voyant, on nous insulte ou on nous agresse, répondit Ciel.

-C'est le risque partout, on y fera face ensemble.

-Oui, répondit Ciel en souriant.

Soudain Sebastian reconnu le petit Shion.

-Oh, ils sont en rendez-vous j'ai envie d'aller les voir.

-Non tu vas les gêner, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian n'écouta pas Ciel et alla vers eux.

Ils étaient sur un banc, ne sachant que dire l'un l'autre.

-Oh mais c'est mon élève préféré, dit Sebastian en plaisantant.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Hiro.

-On se balade, voici Ciel mon compagnon.

Hiro remarqua la bague que portait Ciel.

-La bague ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Hiro.

-Non, c'est un cadeau de Sebastian, on est lié par plus que le mariage, répondit Ciel.

-On les gêne, partons, dit Sebastian.

-Non monsieur, on a des conseils à vous demander, dit Shion.

-Oui si je peux vous aider.

Ciel finit donc sur les genoux de Sebastian, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-Les gens nous regardent, dit Ciel.

-Parce que tu es mignon, dit Sebastian.

-Tu dis que des trucs pour m'embarrasser.

-Comme, il est mignon, dit Sebastian.

-Monsieur, on se pose des questions sur le sexe.

-Ah je vois. Eh bien vous pouvez lire des mangas, ou regarder sur internet ou regarder un porno gay.

-Ils sont mineurs, le porno gay …

-Ben de nos jours, on en voit partout, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as jamais regardé avant moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non évidemment.

-Sérieux, alors comment tu t'es renseigné sur comment on devait faire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Le yaoi …

-Ce n'est pas tellement une référence, le réalisme surtout, répondit Sebastian.

-Peu importe, réponds-leur, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur, on veut des explications sur comment faire, dit Hiro.

-Eh bien déjà, protégez-vous c'est la base. Après cela dépend de qui veut être actif ou passif, mais cela vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire l'un uniquement. C'est selon la préférence de chacun. Tout est question de respect des désirs de son partenaire. Et ne vous pressez pas, respectez le rythme de chacun.

-Mais monsieur, cela fait mal ou pas ? demanda Shion.

-Il faut demander à lui pour cela, moi j'ai peu d'expérience là-dessus, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne vais pas leur répondre, c'est trop personnel, dit Ciel rougissant de honte.

-Ben tu es passif.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es le mieux placé pour leur répondre, répondit Sebastian.

-Si cela vous gêne monsieur, dit Shion.

-Oui au début mais après cela allait, les premières fois c'est toujours moyen, répondit Ciel.

-Ah bon ? C'était mauvais au début ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas super agréable disons, mais tout dépend du partenaire, toi je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre.

-On est un peu rassuré, dit Hiro.

-Apprenez à vous connaître avant et suivez mes conseils, dit Sebastian.

-Tu les as gênés, tu n'es pas possible, dit Ciel.

-Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis non ?

-Tu connais la réponse, répondit Ciel.

-En fait, si tu n'as jamais vu de porno, on peut y remédier.

-Non je refuse.

-Allez si tu n'en as jamais vu, et un love hôtel, tu voudrais bien ? répondit Sebastian.

-N'insistes pas, dit Ciel.

Ciel et Sebastian s'éloignaient.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Oui, on s'en sortira surement bien autant qu'eux, répondit Shion.


	23. Chapter 23

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, Ciel regrettait déjà d'avoir encore cédé à Sebastian.

-Ah pourquoi je te cède toujours ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes et tu aimes essayer de nouvelles choses avec moi.

Ciel ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il savait que son compagnon avait raison.

-On prend laquelle, il y a pas mal de thèmes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Regardons, hello kitty non, la chambre sm non plus, chambre victorienne ah cela c'est pas mal non ?

-Bof on va regarder les autres, chambre romantique trop classique, chambre kawaii land, on prend celle-là ?

-Je ne sais pas il y a la chambre école aussi, la chambre yaoi, elle a l'air bien.

-A quoi cela ressemble une chambre gay ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, mais cela me tente, prend une nuit ou une heure ?

-Une nuit tant qu'à faire.

Ils choisirent la chambre, puis en ouvrant la porte, Ciel fut surprit.

-Ben il y a du yaoi partout.

(Je ne sais pas si ce genre de chambre existe mais cela existait je serai curieuse d'en voir une, rien n' est étonnant vus tous les thèmes présents dans les love hôtel).

-Ou c'est la chambre gay, logique. Tu sais que l'on peut louer des costumes de jeux de rôle ?

-Oui mais pourquoi tu veux tester ? demanda Ciel.

\- Oui regardons.

(Dans les love hôtel, vous pouvez tout avoir le classique infirmière à la maid au truc plus insolite).

-Oh un cosplay de chat, on le prend pour toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Je choisis pour toi.

Ciel regardait les costumes puis s'arrêta sur un costume de majordome.

-Cela te branche le délire majordome maitre ?

-Je ne penserai que ce serait ton genre de truc, mais cela me branche bien.

-Tu ne sais pas tout de ton partenaire, même après 10 ans, répondit Ciel.

-Je serai curieux de voir cela alors.

Les costumes arrivèrent et Sebastian avait réservé une surprise pour Ciel.

Quand Ciel découvrit la tenue choisie en plus par son compagnon, il fut surpris.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ? Pourquoi il y a écrit « tenue victorienne » ?

-Parce que cela va de pair avec majordome, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des cafés avec les majordomes ?

(Café que je visiterai 😉 ).

-Oui mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Assez bavardé, si on profitait de la chambre ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel une fois changé, se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Tu es sût, cela craint avec les oreilles sur la tête, le mélange est bizarre.

-Non tu es si mignon, ah si on l'avait fait quand tu étais plus jeune, cela aurait été sympa aussi mais bon, répondit Sebastian.

-Si Alois me voyait, il se moquerait de moi.

-Je pense que lui-même a peut-être ce genre de fantasme, ce n'est pas le truc que tu dis à tout le monde.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir…

Sebastian ne perdit pas de temps, il poussa Ciel vers le lit.

-Eh doucement, on a tout le temps.

-Tu es si mignon, je ne peux pas résister, répondit Sebastian.

C'est ainsi que Ciel se retrouva vite en sous-vêtement.

-A quoi cela servait de louer si je perds mes vêtements si vite ?

-On ne prévoit pas toujours.

Sebastian n'avait pas gardé plus longtemps ses vêtements lui aussi.

-Je suis censé gardé les oreilles ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu es trop mignon avec.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ton truc avec les chats.

Sebastian ne mit pas longtemps à retirer le boxer de son amant et de perdre le sien.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai envie de te prendre tout de suite. Je peux ?

-Oui pourquoi tu me demandes si tu connais ma réponse ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire.

-Je ne dirai jamais ce genre de chose, tu le sais, répondit Ciel.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te faire miauler pour l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sebastian ?

Sebastian caressa Ciel.

Il usa de sa langue sur les tétons de son amant, il savait que Ciel était sensible et qu'il réagirait.

-Alors le chat ne veut pas miauler malgré mes efforts ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel ne put se contenir longtemps.

-Sebastian, c'est trop bon.

Puis il masturba Ciel.

-Sebastian je vais jouir.

-Tant que ce n'est qu'avec moi.

-Evidemment avec toi, avec qui veux-tu que ce soit ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es prévisible.

-Ne me le fais pas remarquer. Je te veux tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ciel, demandes plus explicitement.

-Je la veux en moi et que tu me mettes dans tous mes états sans pouvoir me contrôler.

-Tu aimes quand je te fais perdre le contrôle de toi-même et que tu dois t'abandonner à moi ?

-Oui j'adore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ciel ?

-Je veux une queue, la tienne, tout de suite.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir d'exaucer ta demande.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel, il aimait le moment ou il pouvait prendre le contrôle sur lui.

-J'aime te dominer Ciel, et toi tu aimes ?

-Oui j'aime que tu me domines.

Sebastian accéléra.

-Et quand je vais plus vite, tu aimes ?

-Oui, sois plus sauvage.

-Je croyais que tu voulais quelqu'un de prévenant ?

-Pas toujours, j'aime quand tu changes et que tu prends les devants.

-Tu es trop excitant, comment cela peut-il être permis ? C'est difficile pour moi de ne pas vouloir écarter tous les autres hommes. Que ferai je si tu décidais d'aller avec un autre ?

-Je ne partirai jamais Sebastian, tu es le seul homme de ma vie.

-Tu sais que je tuerai si un autre tentait de te prendre à moi ?

-Tu me fais peur là.

-Jamais je ne te céderai à un autre.

-Je sais, Sebastian, jamais un autre ne pourra me faire …

-Te faire jouir ? Je sais.

Sebastian chuchota à l'oreille de Ciel.

-Tu mouilles, Ciel.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

Ciel rougit, il savait que Sebastian aimait le déstabiliser.

-Tu as beau avoir 25 ans, tu réagis toujours pareil, ce côté enfantin, je fond.

-Sebastian, je viens.

-Dans 15 ans, tu viendras toujours avec moi.

-Oui mais tu seras plus vieux.

-Et toi un petit jeune encore.

-Je t'aime Sebastian.

-Moi aussi Ciel, tu es à moi pour toujours.

Plus tard après une douche, Ciel se sentait mieux.

Sebastian, lui recherchait un porno à la télé.

-On est obligé, cela ne me manque pas de ne pas en avoir vus un seul.

-On a toute la nuit, profitons-en, répondit Sebastian.

C'est ainsi que Ciel vu le premier porno de sa vie.

-Cela ne change pas vraiment d'un hétéro finalement puisque ce n'est que du sexe et tu as vus le titre du film « Anal et fellation 3 ».

-On aurait dû regarder les deux films fait avant pour comprendre, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Non merci, si c'est comme celui- là. On commande à manger ? Après je dormirai bien.

-On est dans un love hôtel, on devrait en profiter toute la nuit, pas dormir.

-Après manger alors.

Ils mangèrent puis ils en profitèrent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla.

-On a encore une heure, je vais prendre une douche.

-Ciel, je veux te demander quelque chose. Tu as dit la dernière fois mais tu es d'accord pour passer ta vie avec moi, m'aimer toujours et fonder une famille avec moi ?

-Sebastian, je doute mais je dois te dire que …

Voyant Sebastian pensif, Ciel sorti son cadeau.

-Je plaisante, évidemment je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, t'aimer à vie et que l'on couche ensemble de nombreuses fois sans se lasser et je veux une famille avec toi, adoptons.

Ciel se baissa puis ouvrit une boite devant Sebastian.

-Ciel, c'est une bague de mariage ?

-Oui je sais que tu es contre et que tu ne penses que ce n'est qu'un papier, on ne pourra probablement pas se marier un jour ici, mais si cela est le cas je veux être le premier à le faire avec toi.

-Ciel, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Acceptes tu de passer ta vie avec moi et mourir avec moi ?

-En fait, Ciel j'avais la même idée.

Sebastian sorti une autre bague.

-Mais la première signifiait quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-La première, je l'avais prévu dès le début, j'étais sûr que je t'aurai un jour et que l'on resterait ensemble pour toujours. Seulement je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, tu aurais dit non directement. Tu n'avais que 16 ans après tout.

-Tu voulais m'épouser quand j'avais 16 ans ? Et si je t'avais rejeté ?

-J'étais sûr que non, je t'ai aimé directement, l'attente m'a donné raison.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurai attendu que tu le fasses, répondit Ciel.

-Cela me fait très plaisir et je dis oui pour tout. Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé dès le début et je t'aimerai, pour toujours.

-Pour toujours, Sebastian.


End file.
